


Will that be all, sir?

by jenesuispaslalune



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenesuispaslalune/pseuds/jenesuispaslalune
Summary: “还有事情吗，先生？”Jeeves帮小少爷换好睡衣，把被子拉到胸前，掖好被角，就退到门口，准备在Mr. Wooster侧过身去拉下床头的小台灯后，关掉吊灯——在这份重复地令人欣慰的愉悦中结束这一天。每天这个时候，Mr. Wooster通常都是无害地笑着对他说，“没有了。晚安，Jeeves。”但是今天……





	Will that be all, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> 打了established relationship的tag有点心虚，但毕竟是做了couple之间的事。梗也是小情侣梗（？）

“还有事情吗，先生？”  
Jeeves帮小少爷换好睡衣，把被子拉到胸前，掖好被角，就退到门口，准备在Mr. Wooster侧过身去拉下床头的小台灯后，关掉吊灯——在这份重复地令人欣慰的愉悦中结束这一天。  
每天这个时候，Mr. Wooster通常都是无害地笑着对他说，“没有了。晚安，Jeeves。”  
但是今天……  
“没……哦等一下！”  
“先生？”  
"哦，我的老天，我竟然给忘了！"  
“您忘了什么？需要我帮您做吗？”Jeeves皱眉。  
除了Agatha姨妈种种刁难的嘱托和与几位女士那些令人哭笑不得的婚约，他想不出来还有什么事情能让他的主人常苦恼或者挂在心上的事，而前二者最近都没再烦恼少爷。  
他会是忘记什么呢？  
再说，他这生硬地一拍脑门，右手食指竖起来的样子，怎么看也是演技太差的产物吧？  
看着他笨拙僵硬的窘态，Jeeves强忍着才没笑出声。  
“哦，靠近点来，Jeeves，你可真提醒我啦。”Bertie也没起身，拉着被子只露出脑袋。  
Jeeves将信将疑地走到床前。  
Mr. Wooster是个好心肠的人，他可从来不出坏点子。这一点，跟随小少爷不少年头的Jeeves倒是很确定。  
“我可以为你做什么吗，先生？”  
“嗯……我有……有件事要告诉你。呃……你……你先把……把耳朵凑过来，我只能跟你一个人说。”  
可怜的小少爷连耳根都红了，说着话又开始结结巴巴，浅粉色的嘴唇张合着半天才吐出一个完整的句子。  
可是这屋子里也没有别人啊？而且平时他都不必担心弹着钢琴唱着小曲，会丝毫打扰到邻居——前提是他不吹长号。  
Jeeves早就起了疑心，他哭笑不得得靠近床前，蹙着眉毛期待着小少爷的下一步动作。他弓着腰把耳朵靠向正准备起身的Bertie，后者磨磨蹭蹭地把自己的上半身从被子里拖出来，靠在床头上。  
然而他的Mr. Wooster不紧不慢地倚在床头挠着头发，支吾了半天都没蹦出一个字。  
Jeeves把视线从眼前的被子移到Bertie的脸上。  
温水浴洗掉了小少爷从早到晚上蹿下跳了一天的不知道哪来的疲惫，当然也洗掉了少爷的发胶。棕色微卷的几绺头发散在小少爷的额头上，让显得他比自己的实际年龄又小了几岁。他的Mr. Wooster有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，就像是他们两人一起去度假时看到的淡水湖湖水。这么多年他从来没在这双眼睛中看见过一丝愁绪或者恶意，这也是他最爱小少爷的一点，也是他绞尽脑力竭尽全力想要留住的一点。  
“我建议您不妨先早点休息，明天早上……”  
话音未落，Jeeves感觉自己的西装领被轻轻攥住，他迟钝的小少爷终于打算开口了。  
"就是这个。"  
小少爷猛地拽住他的领口，他神情完全显示出不知所措的脸就放大在Jeeves面前。小少爷被自己的动作吓蒙了，就维持这样的姿势，眼神乱瞟着在jeeves的五官之间移动，最终选中了嘴角，就这么冷不丁地啄了上去。  
好吧老Bertie，角度没选对，两人鼻子还撞了一下。

少爷这是……头锤？  
"晚安，Jeeves。是我记错啦。没事啦没事啦，你也快去休息吧。"小少爷摸摸鼻尖，两颊悄悄爬上红晕，和他今晚的粉色睡衣倒是相映成趣。  
不过少爷很快把脸颊藏在被沿下，只露出一双大眼睛假作无辜地快速眨着，催促被偷袭者也装作什么都没发生，离开他的作案现场。  
Jeeves好笑地看着对方羞涩的反应，这次他并不打算听从他可爱的Mr. Wooster的建议。  
"您刚刚是想慷慨地给予我一个晚安吻吗？如果我没理解错的话。"  
"啊不是这样的怎么会呢哈哈哈……"这下小少爷把他的眼睛额头都藏进被窝里，剩下一撮凌乱的棕色头毛和管家对峙。  
"是吗，Mr. Wooster？" Jeeves没给他否认的机会，轻轻拉开被角，俯下身，趁他的主人还在试图搞清楚接下来要发生什么的时候，在他半张的唇上印下一个吻。  
"晚安，Mr. Wooster 。祝您今晚有个好梦。"  
Jeeves像什么都没发生似的，和往常一样再次给他掖好被角，走到卧室门口给他一个标准的管家式微笑，又或者是满足的微笑，而后关好吊灯，退出房间。  
而老Bertie呢，则哆哆嗦嗦地把床前的台灯开关拉下。  
漆黑静谧的夜里，他只听见自己像是刚刚偷了警帽，跑了两条街之后那样扑通扑通的心跳。


End file.
